1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a method for manufacturing the same, a circuit board and electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chip scale/size packages (CSP)s have been widely used as semiconductor device packages. Further, the technology for manufacturing packages at the wafer level (wafer level packages) is currently under development. With packages manufactured by this method (for example wafer level CSPs), the outer dimensions determine the dimensions of the semiconductor chip, and it is therefore important to increase the mountability by increasing wiring flexibility.
The present invention is intended to provide a semiconductor device with high mountability and high reliability, and a method for manufacturing the same, a circuit board and electronic equipment.